


NGAHHH

by mouseinthemidnight, yourKitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseinthemidnight/pseuds/mouseinthemidnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourKitty/pseuds/yourKitty
Summary: While lost in the Underground, you encounter the most powerful monster you've seen yet-- a fish-like lady with armor and a mighty battle cry. For all her aggressiveness, she may end up becoming your first and only friend since falling down.





	NGAHHH

You wandered cautiously around the Underground: the place you still lacked in-depth knowledge of, having no choice in which to dwell. But you remained uncertain as to whether you desired to keep the facts you would come to learn. Being the only human here made you an easy target, and an ironic novelty. The resident monsters made that no mystery. You continued to clarify your innocent intentions, primarily to no avail, and the constant fear-mongering aggression and intimidation on their behalf was becoming stale already. 

 

Suddenly, you felt as though eyes were watching you. You glanced to both sides and saw only tiny mushrooms glowing amidst the dark abyss that was the Waterfall area. An echo flower grew out of the damp grass in front of you. You could have sworn you heard it whisper something about climbing up the rock-face. Slowly, you looked up to the piles of stone towering above.

 

An armoured figure stood at the tip of the rock-face, targeting its severe gaze at you. In their hands, they clutched an enormous spear. “Seven.” A female voice came from behind the helmet. “Seven human souls is what it will take to break the barrier which seals monsterkind underground.”

 

You snapped in undivided attention to catch a glance at the assumed knight, and took small, weak steps backward, in no desire for a scuffle, especially with such a heavily armed monster, and could only stall there, speechless. 

 

“Six.” Her voice boomed louder from within the helmet. “Six is how many human souls we have already gathered. Yours will be the seventh.” She twirled the spear in her hand deftly as she spoke, then abruptly pointed the sharp edge of it towards you. “When I take your soul, my people will finally be free!” She sprung from the rock and landed heavily, directly in front of you, with an almighty shaking of the ground.

 

Breathlessly, hopelessly, you begged for your life, or at least your body intact. It was definitely pathetic, but there was nothing else you could think to do besides tremble like a guilty child. And you couldn’t cry, in spite of the tears welling up in completion, you couldn’t allow it; you were much too tough for it, and your own self-worth depended on how mighty and strong you forced yourself to appear. The nature of the Underground relentlessly chipped away at your benevolent masculinity.

 

“Don’t give me that look. Don’t snivel at me.” The seemingly-knight sneered and whipped off her helmet. She was a monster in the resemblance of a fish, with blue scales, one yellow eye, an eyepatch hiding the other eye, shark-like fangs, and a long, fiery red ponytail. “Fight me like a WARRIOR!” She tossed you a spear of your own for defense.

 

You stumbled back to catch it, off-guard by its forceful weight. “I don’t want to fight,” you explained shakily, for at least the fifth time, as if she didn’t hear you before. That, or didn’t want to listen, as that was more likely. You moved your left hand to receive a sturdy grip on the spear, lifting it up slightly in hasty defense. 

 

“NNGAHHHH!” And away the knight… woman… fish… monster you didn’t know honestly... went hurling spears at you.

 

You took no hesitation before you rushed off for distant protection. By the skin of your teeth you were able to outrun some of the propelling spears. But only some. 

 

Needless to say, it wasn’t long before she had chased you down, cornered you, and captured you.

 

Again, you felt the urge to plead, holding the spear up to protect your face, twisted in fear. Finally you admitted that you wouldn’t fight her. You hadn’t engaged in a proper battle yet, and you weren’t going to start now, despite her forceful belligerence. 

 

The warrior glared at you for several nerve-wracking moments of silence. Then, without any warning, she gripped your arm firmly and began to drag you away through the Waterfall. “You think you can prolong the inevitable…”

 

You grew cold in an instant, resisting the reflex to struggle against that unrelenting hold. Apprehensively, you inquired as to what she meant, and what it all implied.

 

“I’m not going to give you room and board, if  _ that’s _ what you think.” She snarled as she dragged you into a strangely fish-shaped house. “You’re not my guest. You’re my captive. I’m gonna take you to King Asgore in a while. Your soul is still forfeit.” Her lips twisted into an unusual smirk, showing all of her teeth, and she tilted her head back to release an even more unusual laugh. “FUHUHUHU! ... Sigh. This armour is hot.” She pulled it off to reveal her wiry frame clad in black tank-top, tight pants, and high boots. 

 

Somehow this caught your interest. A certain form of interest you hadn’t experienced since you fell into the Underground. Monsters weren’t your type. That was wholly unacceptable, and you submissively listened to her every word, taking it all in, to ensure that you wouldn’t enrage her by conducting yourself incorrectly. You stood at the edge of the door, as if you were waiting for a command or permission to sit; however, you figured it couldn’t hurt to approach a dining chair to sit in. Today had really worn you out. Now, as her “captive,” it was going to drain you mentally as well. 

 

The lady grumbled a little more, turning to the stove and sink within the kitchen area of the house. She began to set a pot of spaghetti noodles onto the eye of the stove, turning the temperature up high. “I’m Undyne… by the way…”

 

You choked out your own name quietly, almost as if you had forgotten it until it was asked of you. 

 

“Well,  _ Y/N _ ,” She hissed with your name with such intensity, turning the temperature on the pot of noodles up even higher. “You better like spaghetti.”

 

You savoured the way she announced your name, reluctantly. You had to snap out of this. Slowly you nodded, affirming that you did indeed enjoy spaghetti, and you anticipated sharing some with her. Finally, some real food. 

 

She kept her one eye on you the entire time the noodles cooked. Even when the pot nearly set on fire, she would turn to you and bellow that you must not move an inch from your seat or she would skewer you. Finally, the noodles were finished, and surprisingly edible. She slammed a bowl for you in front of you on the wooden surface on the table.

 

You widened your eyes with a faint jump as well, becoming sick of the way she was unnecessarily aggressive with even minor actions. However, you were able to utter a small thank you and kept your eyes on her as you waited for the noodles to cool. 

 

Undyne plopped down in the seat in front of you and sullenly rested her chin in her hand, the elbow of which being propped up on the table. Her lower lip protruded in what could have very well been a pout. She studied you as you began to nervously consume the saucy pasta. “Why won’t you fight me? Or at least try to argue with me. Why are you just going along with all this? Don’t you have any determination?”

 

“I have determination,” you shot back uncharacteristically confidently. But no one was going to deny your unwavering resolve. You’ve made it this far, and that’s all the proof necessary. “I just don’t see the point in fighting you or anyone down here. Most of you don’t mean any harm. I get that you guys don’t like me because I’m human.” That last sentence made your tone shoot down sullenly, as soon as you acknowledged that it was going to be impossible for every monster in the Underground to accept your species, no matter how you conducted yourself.

 

“You’re darn right!” She pounded the table with a clenched fist. “We don’t like humans because you took everything from us!”

 

“Me? I did?  _ I  _ didn’t do anything to any of you! I’m the one who avoids picking a fight with all of you. You’re the aggressors down here, not me.” You finally calmed down and softened your tone, “And I understand. But I don’t have anything against any of you…” 

 

You looked up to see Undyne’s one yellow eye blinking at you, when she had heard your tone rise so suddenly. She seemed almost impressed to find that you did have the guts to defend yourself, after all, even if it was only with words. “... oh, yeah?” She finally responded.

 

You were only able to stutter out a “yeah” in response. This was probably a mistake. There was no direct indication that she was going to attack, but she’s unpredictable. However, you didn’t take action, and remained there to wait for another sort of response. 

 

“... hmm.” She looked down at her own bowl of spaghetti and began to eat, looking slightly pouty again, yet still impressed by your standing up to her. “Whatever, punk.”

 

The dinner went on in tense silence. Neither of you knew how to confront each other now. You glanced away awkwardly and noticed a piano off to the side of the large room.

 

Slowly, you asked her, with authentic interest, “You like to play piano?” 

 

She glanced over at the piano, following your gaze. “Yeah. So? Gotta problem with that?”

 

Sighing, you figured it probably wasn’t worth it to delve into it. Though, the curiosity was grating on you, and you slowly rose from the table and moved over to sit in front of the piano. Undyne didn’t threaten to spear you this time, and only looked on.

 

“What?” She grumbled. “I’m not gonna serenade you.”

 

You were finally fed up with her undeserved attitude. “I don’t care what you do.” You crossed your arms and turned away from her, unwilling and still terrified to take autonomous action to leave the room. 

 

Undyne grumbled a little more and sidled over to the piano, plopping down on the seat, beside you. “You don’t know how to play, am I right?”

 

You shook your head, not in any rush to learn from her. 

 

She slowly moved her fingers, which were surprisingly delicate in form, despite the callouses and scars that covered her hands from years of rigorous training, to tickle the keys of the piano. The deft movement caused a soothing tune to reverberate and drift from the interior of the instrument.

 

Dismissing the possibility of interrupting or the attempt to play with her, you sat and listened, impressed by what you heard as she began to play, even minimally. Your fingers trembled and even seemed to itch, though, wanting to join in and express the feelings her music was giving you. 

 

Without any further hesitation you moved your hand to the keys to play alongside her as well as you knew how, which wasn’t very well. You attempted to follow the tune. 

 

She glanced at you briefly once or twice, but mostly kept her focus upon the ivory keys. Her eyelids slowly closed, her fin-like ears subtlely perking up as she clearly enjoyed the music that you and she were creating together.

 

It was the first opportunity for you to see her as something other than a predator. Soon, your hand slowed to end the tunes, and dropped itself into your lap, tensing at the thigh. Alertness and defense were still your priorities. 

 

She turned her yellow eye to study you once she noted that the harmony you had been sharing had ceased. “... huh. You don’t play…  _ so _ bad…” The eye was no longer glinting with vicious intent to harm you. There was something else there… a glitter… a softness, even? You couldn’t quite place it, but it eased your mind.

 

“I haven’t played much at all before,” you admitted, flattered still that she handed you a compliment, though underhanded and gruff. “Thanks for playing with me, though.” You decided to get cheeky now. Probably not the best idea. 

 

“I wasn’t… I…” She sensed the cheeky tone you were beginning to take, her blue complexion beginning to light up with a faint redness, and wanted to deny your statement, but slowly let it go. “Sure.”

 

You slowly craned your head to the side, out of her view, mirroring her answer. “Sure.”

 

Again, she made no effort to threaten you, though crossing her arms tightly and looking away to and out the glass window next to the piano. You couldn’t resist the smile tugging gently at the corners of your mouth, noting the way her insults began to fade and fade away. It was a slow start, but it had to have been the beginning of your first relationship in the Underground.


End file.
